Experiments will be done to determine the electrical properties of the tubular system of skeletal muscle fibers. These properties are of interest since they help to determine the conduction velocity and shape of the action potential and the radial spread of potential down the tubular system into the interior of the fibers. We measure the impedance to specify the equivalent circuit and so determine the electrical properties of interest.